


Major Crime's Elf

by kernel



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2012 TS_secret_santa, Gen, Prompt Fic, TS Secret Santa, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kernel/pseuds/kernel
Summary: Blair is new to the department and is just learning about their holiday traditions...This came with an illo originally - might take me a while to figure out how to embed that.





	Major Crime's Elf

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a drabble for the 2012 TS Secret Santa celebration on Livejournal. I'm posting it here just to acknowledge the brand new sub collections created for the TS Secret Santa Comm.
> 
> I couldn't find my original pic due to Photobucket and other issues but this one is pretty similar.

“Here you go, Chief,” said Jim handing him a coffee.

“Oh, thanks, Jim,” said Blair taking the coffee,then pausing and sniffing it. “You made this yourself, right? And brought it straight over?

Jim raised his eyebrows. “Problem, Chief?”

“Those two are so up to something,” said Blair, nodding at Brown and Rafe who were laughing in the corner.

“Well, I don’t think even those jokers would stretch to poisoning your coffee, Sandburg,” said Jim. “Not on my watch, anyway.” And he was rewarded by a blazing smile.

“Hey guys, what’s so funny?” called Blair.

Rafe and Henri exchanged a look.

“Oh, it’s a photo of last year’s Christmas party,” said Brown placing a photo on Jim’s desk.

Jim glanced at it. He remembered seeing it before when Rafe told them about dressing up for his niece’s birthday party. Blair looked at it and burst out laughing.

“Cute elf costume, Rafe. So you guys have a fancy dress party at Christmas?”

“Sure we do. Major Crime tradition and I’m so grateful it’s your turn this year, Blair,” grinned Rafe.

“What do you mean?” asked Blair.

“Haven’t you told him, yet, Jim?” asked Brown sternly, “ about our tradition?”

“Tradition?”

“You know. How the newest member of the team always comes as an elf. Last few years it's been Rafe and now it’s Blair.”

“Jim?”

Jim pushed down a niggling sense of guilt. “Like the man says, Chief; this year you’re Major Crime's Elf."

* * *

/

Christmas Eve 'Eve'

“So Hairboy, got your costume ready for tomorrow?”

Blair looked up at Henri in surprise. “I thought I could borrow Rafe’s?”

"Oh, sorry, Blair, but I gave it away," said Rafe.

“Oh, no problem. I’ll sort something out. Can you tell Jim I had to go run a few errands and I’ll catch him later?” asked Blair, heading out the bullpen.

“Well, that’s just great,” he thought, “not only am I being set up here, but I’m going to have to pay for the privilege.” He really didn’t have spare cash to waste on a costume. He’d been expecting Jim to admit it was just a bit of gentle hazing on the guys’ part and was secretly disappointed that he hadn’t said anything.

“Bit of a dirty trick to play on a friend,” he grumbled. "Still, if you want to play dirty ... I can do dirty,” and he grinned and reached for his phone.

* * *

The party was in full swing. All the members of Major Crime who weren't on duty were gathered in the bar and the beer was flowing freely.

“So where’s Santa’s little helper?”

“He’s coming, isn’t he, Jim?”

“Good Grief!” spluttered Simon who was facing the door. Jim stared open mouthed as one of Santa’s more naughty elves sauntered up to them wearing tight red and green leather jeans, black biker boots and a sheer muscle shirt.

“Hey, you seem to have forgotten your costumes,” pouted Blair in mock surprise. “So who’s ready to party?” and he smiled warmly at Jim who alone, and with a determined lack of embarrassment, was wearing a Santa hat.

The End

 

 

 

 

[]


End file.
